In the related art, an image processing apparatus is configured to acquire a file from a PC, and insert copy image data in an insertion area in the corresponding file when a scanner unit acquires the copy image data by scanning a document. According to this configuration, since an edit screen is displayed on an operation panel of the image processing apparatus, a user is allowed to designate the insertion area in a file by operating the operation panel while viewing the edit screen.
Operation panels of image processing apparatuses such as a scanner and a multi-function apparatus are generally smaller than those of terminal devices such as a PC.